


A Culinary Approach

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://pokeystar.livejournal.com/profile">pokeystar</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Luna: divination, wands, cooking</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Culinary Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokeystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeystar/gifts).



> Written on 23 March 2012 in response to [pokeystar](http://pokeystar.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Luna: divination, wands, cooking_.

No method of divination, nor even a direct examination of Luna's ingredients, had ever helped Severus to glean what she meant to be cooking on her nights to do it. As she had yet to poison him, however, he waited for the bangings and bubblings to cease before asking, "What's this?" as he surveyed the collection of sauces and compotes she'd set before him.

"Wands' Choice."

"But how are we meant to eat these without anything on which to spread them?"

Luna flourished her wand, leaving them both nude. "How do you think?"

"I do love your approach to cookery."


End file.
